witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:She-troll of Vergen
Another bug in the GOG 2.0 version, I guess. I just encountered the she-troll by the old ship with one of the quest logbooks, but there were no mercenaries fighting her (just two corpses that remained even after the following fight), and despite taking the diplomatic approach through conversation (ending with Geralt commenting something along the lines of "See? Didn't hurt, did it?"), she was aggressive and I had no choice but to fight her. Meeting the he-troll later on, I was able to assist him and tell him his wife said not to wake her up. Annoying. 23:55, October 7, 2011 (UTC) :It might not be a bug, it might simply be the order of things. Maybe she's only friendly if you speak with her husband first. Not everything you don't like is a bug. — Game widow (talk) 11:14, October 8, 2011 (UTC) :: Possibly, though I had to go through her to get to the husband. It also seemed strongly implied that Geralt wanted to avoid the unnecessary confrontation. The conversation ends with the she-troll saying she's sleepy, so the subsequent fight was less than fitting the vibe of the encounter. :: Hah. Quick 'net research shows that choosing to converse with her rather than start a fight allows the conversation option to tell the male troll about the Kaedweni soldiers attacking the female, and choosing that option will make the male clean out the tunnels from the soldiers. Apparently this is not available if you fight the female. :: I did have that option (didn't choose it, though), which would imply that if the above is accurate (meaning the presence of the option), the process of conversation sets the kill/not kill flag on the she-troll, and the fight I had was "edited out" as far as the gameworld was concerned, i.e. likely a bug, after all. :: tl;dr: if you talk with the she-troll without provoking a fight, any subsequent combat with her is disregarded. Possibly :) 20:06, October 8, 2011 (UTC) :::It normally isn't possible to have a fight with her (nothing happens if you attack) at that point if you chose the peaceful dialogue options, so if there is a bug it's something that hasn't been identified which can cause her to become attackable/hostile independent of that conversation. A helpful first step when trying to identify a bug so that it can be avoided and/or fixed is to find out if it's reproducible. There should be a convenient autosave just as Geralt meets the she-troll, and another a short trip away back at the Kaedweni camp. Bring back Shani 05:15, October 9, 2011 (UTC) * Yup, she attacks after the peaceful options are chosen and the "Old Man" behaves like you didn't fight with her. Reproduced several times reloading to the camp (just after and before talking to Ves). Definitely a bug. *: Just tried avoiding her attacks and reaching the male troll. Once he's saved from his attackers, his wife turned friendly and I could loot that chest in the ship. Meh. --22:23, November 26, 2011 (UTC)